Her Favorite Jacket
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Ashley/Maria femslash... if you don't like femslash then don't read this... it's as simple as that!Ashley finds something that belongs to Maria...


Title: Her Favorite Jacket

Pairing: Ashley/Maria... brief mention of Mickie/Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol

Rating: Ermmm not bad lol

Summary: Ashley finds something that belongs to Maria...

_This was a completely random fic lol It's just flowed out of nowhere lol _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ashley has one of Maria's jackets. Not at her house, that would be been likely, even expected, for her to have her girlfriend's clothes littered all over her house but this jacket is in her car, in the backseat of her car to be specific. In most people's minds, that little detail turns the situation from no big deal to some kind of kinky sexual situation. Of course it isn't like that at all. Maria had just accidentally left her jacket in Ashley's car three or four months ago and Ashley found it and tucked it away some place safe. That didn't stop Trish and Mickie from teasing her about how the jacket got there though. She wasn't sure what Trish and Mickie did in their car but she was positive her relationship with Maria was way different from Trish and Mickie's.

It's a weird thought to Ashley that people could even have an impure thought about Maria. Hell, she's Maria's girlfriend and she still sees Maria as the pure, fragile, and breathtakingly beautiful creature that she appears to be. But what does it matter… what she and Maria do in her car… this is her car anyway. She has the right to do and keep whatever objects or clothing items in it that she pleases and she does. There are all kinds of objects thrown carelessly around her car. Magazines, CD's, posters… all things that she cares about and now… now that includes Maria's jacket.

It's a pink jacket… a very soft pink though… one you'd probably think was white if you were looking at it from afar. Not truly a colour that Ashley would have given a second glance if out shopping for herself but she has to admit it looks good on Maria… but then again… everything and anything looks good on Maria… as well as… well… nothing. The jacket's made of a smooth cotton-like material and is obviously more for fashion than it is to keep someone warm but Ashley is sure the material feels good against one's skin. In fact, she is positive of it because she has felt it against her bare stomach and chest before. One night, Maria had gotten up in the middle of the night and put it on because she was cold.

That's Maria's style. She finds it more logical to just get up and put her jacket back on and then slide back into bed and into Ashley's arms when she's cold in the middle of the night instead of just getting a second blanket from the closet.

Ashley remembers the first time Maria did that in the middle of that night… it was with that exact jacket… the same one that is now folded loosely in the back of her car. It happened about three weeks before that jacket had found its way in Ashley's car and about three months after their first kiss which is another moment Ashley remembers perfectly.

It was about a month or two after Mickie and Trish had gotten together. Naturally, Trish and Ashley had stopped sharing a hotel room so Mickie and Trish could start sharing one so Ashley had asked Maria if she wanted to share a room with her. Maria had rather ecstatically agreed and about a month after that, Ashley had stumbled into their shared hotel room a bit tipsy. She will totally admit to having had a drink or two but she wasn't drunk… she knew exactly what she was doing when she had pressed her lips to Maria's softly and she was well aware of what was happening when she had ran her fingertips up Maria's long legs and she most definitely knew what was going on when she had whispered the words "I love you…" into the younger girl's ear. All of that had lead to where they are now. They're on separate brands now and every moment they get together is sacred.

So she had folded the jacket loosely, ready to return it to her lover the next time they met. She was never one for folding clothes neatly and because of that, she often had creases in her clothes … creases she never bothers to iron out.  
She remembers nights when she and Maria would pack their suitcases, ready to move onto the next city. She'd always be the last to pack and she'd stand there folding her clothes into messy little rectangles while Maria laid on the bed, propped up on her elbows, biting back one of her cute little comments about her folding. Maria would always end up refolding everything but she'd always wait until Ashley was done making a mess of it.

Ashley parks her car in a parking lot, turning her radio down until it's just a soft buzzing sound.  
She wonders if the jacket has creases in it. It has been in her car for three or four months now so if it was going to crease it would have already but somehow Ashley thinks that that kind of material doesn't crease. In fact, she's positive it doesn't but still, she reaches over to the back seat and picks the soft material up, unfolding it and examining it. She was right. It doesn't have even one crease in it.

The jacket smells like Maria. It's a sweet, vanilla like scent, just like the shampoo she uses. Ashley marvels in that scent, relishing all the memories it brings back. Feeling a bit dorky, she quickly and messily refolds the jacket and places it back into the backseat.

She smiles looking outside her car window as a slender figure approaches. The passenger seat door opens and within seconds, long, gentle arms wrap around her neck.

Ashley nuzzles in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, inhaling the scent that loves so much.

"I've missed you so much baby…" Maria says, pulling back from the tight embrace.

Ashley sighs, giving her girlfriend a once over.

"I've missed you too Ria…" She says genuinely. "Oh… before I forget…" Ashley reaches over into the backseat grabbing the jacket. "You left your jacket in her a few months ago…"

Review please :-D


End file.
